Black and White
by Ephemeral Blossoms
Summary: .:Sequel to The Sun and the Moon:. Black - the absence of light. Sasuke, when you left me, you left me in the darkness. One shot. SasuNaruSasu Lime. Naruto POV. Song fic to ‘I Will Remember You.’


A/N: The song, _'I Will Remember You'_ by Ryan Cabrera really inspired me to do this after watching a TV show that played this in the results all the time. Please enjoy this! _The Sun and the Moon_ and _Black and White_ really mean a lot to me and have a special place in my heart. Bold means a flashback, by the way. Warning: there is some light lime in this.

SUMMARY: .:Sequel to The Sun and the Moon:. Black - the absence of light. Sasuke, when you left me, you left me in the darkness. One shot. SasuNaruSasu Lime. Naruto POV. Song fic to 'I Will Remember You.'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I Will Remember You, or Michiyuki.

_**Black and White**_

_Eight years later  
Time goes by fast_

The sun beats down upon my skin as the cicadas cry out in the distance. Today's the day. Today's the day that eight years ago we met again for the first and last time. Every year on this day, whatever is left of my heart chips at the edges. It's strange; it feels like yesterday that I last saw your face, your beautiful face, beautiful even in death, yet it seems like forever.

Time passes by, doesn't it, Sasuke?

_Got my memories  
And they will last_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_July 23rd, 1979 - May 13th, 2000_

_Dear friend and lover_

"_You were always the sun and I the moon."_

I take your notebook out of my suit and flip it open. I try to not get it dirty; there's crusted blood all over my hands. Don't worry Sasuke; it's not MY blood. Anyway, because you didn't have any family, I was responsible for your funeral. I wanted a nice quote on your tombstone, so I used one of the last words you ever wrote. I tried to make the funeral dark, yet tranquil too. I hope that's not a bad thing; I wanted it to be something you liked if you were able to attend it...Not like you can attend your own funeral. Technically, you were there, but you couldn't exactly ENJOY it, if you know what I mean…because you weren't alive. Duh. It's your own funeral, a funeral that shouldn't have come for years.

Anyway, back to flipping through your notebook. I found out that you had a will on the back cover and you wrote (in small letters, sure, but you wrote it nonetheless) that if we met again before you died, everything would go to me. Even through those four years of separation, you still cared for me. When I read those words, you don't know how happy I was that you never forgot me! You were too thick headed to see that I would have preferred to spend those four years with you and know you were dying rather than speak to you for merely minutes just before your death. I guess that was just you and how you thought, and that's why I still love you.

You left me the Uchiha fortune. I knew you were rich, but I never thought you were _that _rich! With the millions of dollars you left me, I paid Konoha Gakuen to let me bury you here underneath the cherry blossom tree, the cherry blossom tree you died under. You have a nice little Japanese tower type tombstone with some fallen cherry blossoms covering it. It actually looks really pretty! You would have loved it, I know. It makes me sad to look at it, because it's like I'll never see you again. I mean, you never even lived to 21! What kind of short life is that?...

_I try to keep it simple  
'cause I hate goodbyes  
_

You moved in with me to save me from myself when we were sixteen.

**Silent tears slide down my tanned face. I'm curled up into a ball on the floor, unable to move. Well, I can move, but I really don't want to. I'm a miserable mess of a person.**

**This is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. I have Sasuke. Sasuke, my boy- I mean lover. We established that if we were to date, we wouldn't use the word boyfriend. Call it denying out human nature, but it made him more comfortable. I respect that.**

**Sasuke has never told me that he loves me. That's why I feel this way…uncared for. I have no family, and my friends are kinda turned off a bit by my relationship with Sasuke. That's not right! My heart is being torn in two. Sasuke, please…save me. I'm so screwed up right now. I know it hurts you to have ties with other people after what happened to your family, but can't you save it just once?**

**Sometimes I feel like I can't take it. I'm naturally stupid and can barely keep up in classes. The teachers do like me, and I have friends…but is it selfish for it to feel like the only person that matters is you? Your word means the most to me. It's above everyone else's. I'm so in love with you, but you can't even tell me that you care. **

**I don't want to feel this way.**

**There's a sudden knock at the door. Is this what they call irony? I'm not that good in English class…**

"**Naruto?"**

**Yeah, I think that's called dramatic irony? Or is it irony of situation? I forget…I need to study more if I want to even pass the class! **

"**Naruto, you in there?"**

**I know my voice is going to sound weak and shaky, but I need you Sasuke. I need you to love me.**

"**Sasuke…"**

"**Open the door, will you? I want to talk to you…Are you okay?"**

"**I gave you a key! You can come in yourself, you know!"**

**The key turns, and the door opens. Your long and slender figure steps into my drab apartment. You're wearing that black V-neck I love on you and your favorite black scarf. Your jeans are a size to small and I wonder how the hell you got those on. Your dark raven hair sticks up as usual. I've been meaning to ask you…**

"**Naruto?" you walk forward and sit at my side. "What's wrong?"**

"**Sasuke," I sniffle, "Does your hair naturally stick up or do you just use hair spray everyday?"**

"**The hell? Don't tell me you were crying about this," your lips curve into a smirk.**

**Your voice causes me to snap. **

"**God, Sasuke!" I fall to my side and into your lap. "Tell me, do you love me? Do you care about me? Do you!?"**

"**Naruto," you trail off, our calculating face losing some of its cool to understanding, "Don't cry. Of course I do."**

"**Then just say that you do!"**

"**I do."**

"**Tell me that you love me, dammit!"**

**I can hear you sigh, that warm air escaping your lips causing me to shiver.**

"**Naruto, I'm moving in with you tomorrow. We're going to share a bed. We can do whatever you want, just for tomorrow. Is that enough for you?"**

**My eyes bulge, "YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH ME?!"**

"**I figured you might need someone to keep an eye on you," you reply. You're trying to make me feel better.**

**It's working.**

"**I don'****t know what I'd do without you," I snuggle with you happily.**

"**And," you add, "For the record, my hair is natural."**

Ahaha, we never did do anything the next night, although we came close. That was ruined though. I think I know why…

You said goodbye back then, but I never was able to. I still haven't said goodbye. I just can't. Goodbyes are the end of everything. I'm not ready to give up. I know we'll see each other again someday. I live to die. Weird, huh?

_I try to keep it simple by telling myself that  
I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

I open my briefcase and place a photograph by your tombstone. It's a photograph of us. There I am at the age of fifteen, my arm around your neck. Your face is calm, cool, composed, but there's laughter and happiness in your eyes. We're in our school's summer uniforms. I love this picture of us because we're so natural together. We fit into each other like two pieces of a puzzle. You always thought that I was like the sun and you were like the moon. I think differently.

I think you were like black and I'm like white.

You were black. Black is a dark color, and nobody can see through it. Your eyes were dark pools of black. You never let anyone in and never let anyone see through you. Within darkness, there is no light. If another color tries to mix, that color is darkened and stained. You didn't let anyone change you; you changed people. Black has seen too much and can't take it. I think you were lonely and alone before you met me. You were an enigma to me at first, but I saw through you.

I saw through you because I was white. An open color that lets anything in. A color that is easily influenced by other colors, yet influences at the same time. With white, you can make any color lighter. White is pure and innocent. I guess I've always been like that.

Only white can see through black. Only white can change black and make him better. Together, black and white make gray. We share a body and mind, because we're mixed so evenly. White makes colors lighter, and black makes colors darker. Together, black and white make a new color. That was us.

_There is so much I can say  
But words get in the way_

Black - the absence of light. Sasuke, when you left me, you left me in the darkness. You left no trace of yourself in the apartment, but you were everywhere. I could still smell your sweet cologne; I could see you in my mind, but there was no trace of you. The darkness blinded me. I searched everywhere for you, my light in the darkness. When black left, white was too infatuated to become plain white again. I was too dark, too dark left alone. I was damaged and incomplete.

Sakura…she was always there for you, but you just pushed her away. You know, she was on the bus with you to Konoha Gakuen eight years ago. She wanted to sit next to you, but you told her no. You didn't let anyone sit beside you. She sat behind you and was going to get off the bus with you. She wanted to pick you up when you were down, but you just sauntered off and tried to keep your cool. She was in love with you when we were young, but I think she gave up on that. I think that she still loved you in her heart though when she saw you…Sasuke, people cared about you. Not just me. So when you walked out, you didn't walk out just on me; you walked out on the world.

With all the money you left me, I went to Konoha University. You always wanted to be a doctor, right? I never had a dream, so I carried yours with me and I became a doctor. I studied hard, really hard. Sometimes, it was too much. I was never much for the academics, so it might seem stupid to try and become a doctor. I did learn a lot though and I got a better vocabulary! When it was hard, what kept me going was a conversation we once had at the beginning of our last year about why you wanted to be one.

_So if were not together  
I wil__l remember you  
I will remember you_

"**Sasuke, what did you put down on tha****t career option sheet?" I whine as we sat down at a table in the cafeteria (yum, miso ramen for lunch!). "I didn't know what to put, so sensei is gonna get mad at me! Which reminds me, don't you think we're like ramen?"**

"**What the hell?" you smirk.**

"**You're lik****e the broth and I'm the noodles!"**

"**Whatever, loser," you lean back into your seat casually.**

"**Hey! You know…we can do naughtier things…there's a telephone booth and…hee hee hee…All we have to do is go outside into that booth…"**

"**Not now," you answer as you place your tray in fron****t of you. "Anyway, I said a doctor." **

**You're so amazing. Even the way you set your food down is ****so graceful. You're like a dancer.**

"**Really?" I gasp. You seem to be the kind of tough guy that would rather go solo. Hell, I **_**know **_**you'd rather work alone. "You want to kill **_**him**_** and all, so I'd figure you'd go into some sort of martial art?" Saying Itachi's name is taboo.**

"**Nah," your eyes gaze into mine. "I definitely am going to kill him, but I sometimes wonder if my family could have been saved. If some sort of medic had been there, could any lives have been spared? I want to heal people. I don't want them to go through the same pain…"**

**Agony glazes over your eyes. You never let anyone but me see your true emotions. If someone else had asked you, you probably would have said that it was none of their concern. To me, you let me know as much as you want me to know. That doesn't mean you confess your emotions to me, but we've had out moments.**

"**You don't have to talk about it, you know…" I trail off. The Uchiha family massacre scarred you for life.**

"**It's fine," you state as you look away, biting into a rice ball. "I swear, I will kill him. He'll pay the consequences for doing what he did to me."**

You never wanted people to end up like you without a family. You really did care about other people. That's why I carried your dreams on; because I didn't want people to end up losing their lover to cancer. To be more specifically, leukemia. Leukemia is what separated us. Leukemia is what killed the both of us; you physically and me emotionally. That's why I graduate tomorrow as a leukemia specialist. I love you so much, and I don't want anyone to have to lose someone the way I lost you. And yeah, I held onto that other dream of yours; the one to kill your brother. Uchiha Itachi, the man who massacred the entire Uchiha clan when you were only eight years old. He had been on the run ever since that fateful night. Don't worry though. I'll give you a hint if you don't get it. His blood is on my hands. I'm sure you knew that already; you're always with me. I had to make sure that your ambitions were fulfilled. To think that he killed everyone you cared for and left you alone…It's painful.

I still remember the time we _almost _lost our virginity.

_We're a picture i__n my mind  
When I want to find you  
I just close my eyes_

"**Sasuke…****Let's stay together forever."**

**I inhale heavily on the blue sheets as you lie peacefully beside me. Your raven hair is covering your eyes messily as you smirk at me.**

"**You want this, don't you?" you breathe deeply. **

**I want our bodies to mold together. I want to become one with you physically, not just spiritually. I want you to love me.**

"**More than anything…"**

**Slowly, you raise your navy shirt up and toss it behind you, me following suite. You turn to face me and your slim fingers dance across my chest, tracing the planes of my body. **

**I bury my face into your warming skin and press my lips to your neck. "I love you."**

**I place my arms around your neck and press harder, smiling playfully. Your slender hands run through my hair, ruffling it. I pull away to unbutton my pant****s as you simply rip your own off.**

**I pull away and gaze into your smooth chest. Wait…how come your chest looks purple and black?**

"**Sasuke, where'd you get bruised?" I ask softly, bringing my lips to yours.**

**You kiss back passionately and smirk, "It doesn't matter. Naruto…" you whisper and roll on top of me. I can feel my heart race and my breathing quicken.**

"**We'll never hide anything from each other!"**** I kiss back.**

**How could I have been so depressed yesterday? Maybe it's because you left me alone. I can't be satisfied without you, because I'm broken without you. When you caress me, touch me, kiss me, I know that you care and everything's perfect. I can be perfect with you.**

"**Let's have babies! Cute little babies with your hair and my eyes! You'll be the mommy and I'll be the daddy!"**

"**No way in hell I'll let you be on top," you exhale your sweet breath with a smirk.**

"**Sasuke?"**

**Crimson blood drips from your nose and splatters onto my cheek. An anxious look crosses over your face.**

"**Are you okay?" I whisper.**

"**Whatever," is all you can say as you get off of me, slipping quietly into the bathroom.**

I swear that you never really left me. At night I can sometimes feel another person lying down beside me. Sometimes I can hear you whisper into my ear that everything is okay. I can even hear the sound of your breathing, your cool touch, your soft voice. I can feel your fingers dance on my body.

And I can swear you're still smiling.

When I close my eyes, I always see your smiling face. The sight of your smile is all that has been my reason for living. I only saw it once, but it was angelic. It's hard to go on without you. I've never dated anyone besides you. Call me Sasuke-sexual if you will; it's like you're the only person I've ever been attracted to.

I found out where you were living after you died. You were living way on the other side of town by Konoha Hospital. You were listed under another name though. Not surprising; you were freaking rich. I guess with all that money you were able to make sure that I never found out you were at the hospital. It hurts to think that you didn't want to see me, but it makes me happy when I think it was your way of protecting me.

_You'll never be that far from me  
__So don't say goodbye 'cause  
You'll never be that far from me_

_I'm telling myself_

The fact that the last words you ever said to me were goodbye still makes my heart hurt. It's not the end for us. The day I die is the day we'll meet again. When I get depressed, I wonder if I'm just telling myself that so I have something to hold onto. I know that you're waiting for me, but sometimes I forget. Whenever I feel that way, I can feel your smooth arms wrap themselves around my waist, so then I think it's okay. You wanted me to live on for you. It was your last request, so how could I die by my own hands? You'd probably kill me! I could do nothing but try and figure out how to go on.

I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way

"**This is the prom! Smile! You gotta dance with me!" I grin and pull you into me, but you just look away.**

"**What's wrong, Sasuke? You've been off ever since the graduation ceremony! We're going to the same university you know. We live together, so cheer up! We have each other!" **

**You stare into my eyes. An intangible emotion clashes in your eyes with something, but I can't put my finger on it.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, this will be the last song of the evening!" **

**Some song you don't like starts playing, but he holds me into his protective arms, "Naruto, nothing's wrong. Let's dance." **

**We move back and forth slowly, just enjoying our last minutes together as high school students.**

"**I know something's wrong. Just tell me." I lean into your chest. I know something's wrong. You've been acting strangely all day. You just seem more distant than usual and I can't tell you're thinking deeply. You're so far away, and I can't stand to have this space between us. I can see your heart breaking.**

"**Tomorrow, Naruto. Tomorrow you'll know."**

**Everything suddenly becomes blurred and dark. I'm conscious, but I don't quite register everything. The night just goes by like a blur. Before I know it, I'm sleeping in our bed. I can hear distant sounds of things moving and being shuffled, clicking and whirring. **

**I open my eyes the next day to gaze the blank ceiling above me. I sit up, stretching. I yawn lazily and look beside me to see empty air. **

"**Oi, where's Sasuke?" I grumble.**

**I sit up sluggishly and gape at the sight in front of me. Our bedroom mirror once decorated with pictures of us is empty.**

**I yank the sheets off of my body and run into the bathroom, "What'd Sasuke do to the pictures?"**

**You're not here. The bathroom is completely devoid of anything that belongs to you. I search the white cabinets for your razors. Nothing. Your toothbrush. Your towel. Your soap. Nothing. Not even a strand of charcoal hair. **

**Nothing.**

"**Sasuke?" I'm staring to get worried. "SASUKE!"**

**My voice echoes through the lonely apartment.**

"**WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

**I hastily run into the main room, only to see nothing, nothing that is you or is related to you in any way. I start tossing everything aside, looking for any trace of you. I rummage through the drawers and cupboards looking for your glasses, your favorite drinks, your magazines, **_**anything. **_**I log onto the computer and go through the folder with our pictures.**

**Every single picture that had you in it is gone. **

"**Dammit, what's he planning?" I grab my cell phone off the table and punch in your number.**

"_**Sorry, but the number you have dialed is cur-"**_

**I slam the phone down on the table, cracking both the phone and the table. I grit my teeth and can feel anger flare up inside of me like a curse. I seize the house keys and run out the door, not even bothering to lock it.**

_So we're not together  
I will remember you_

Rain begins to fall gently from the clouds above. Beautiful spring rain, yet rain that haunts me. It rains every time this day comes around. Every May 13th is like the world is lamenting the loss of the great Uchiha Sasuke. Hah. Seriously though, you were my light. You were my darkness. You were my everything.

It's hard to live when everything is gone and you can't get it back.

Black.

White.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

Sun.

Moon.

It's kinda funny how we line up. I knew from the moment I set my eyes on you in class that there was something about you. You made me feel…you made me feel pure joy. It was like I could count on you for anything and everything.

The day I lost you is still so clear in my mind.

**Suddenly, your shaking hands slowly take a pen from your sweater pocket and open that same notebook from all those years ago. You write a few words in and shut the notebook close. Then, your eyes close…**

"**Sasuke?"**

**Your frail body falls onto mine, barely a weight at all. I can see your high cheekbones sticking out of your translucent and ashen face. Your breathing slows, slows down unhealthily. You heart vaguely beats, hardly a pulse at all.**

**No. You can't die on me, YOU BASTARD! Thunder rolls and lightning strikes as I shake your body, harder and harder. I lay your body on the ground and stand overtop of you, bent over so I can continue shaking you and try to wake you up. **

"**WAKE UP!!"**

**Your beautiful eyes of endless black open wearily. The rain pours harder, and it looks like you're crying. I've never seen you cry, but I know it's just the rain. It's so heartbreaking.**

"**Sasuke, don't leave me! I love you so much! Don't go!"**

"**Naruto," my name rolls off your tongue beautifully, your pained, but smooth voice filling my ears. "Read it…"**

"**We'll read it together; just hang in there!" tears pour out of my eyes, staining his gray skin.**

"**Is there an afterlife?"**

**Your question startles me. You, Uchiha Sasuke, were never one to ask questions like that. I always thought you were an atheist even. Still, I answer.**

"**Of course! There is an afterlife! When you die, which is after we grow old together, you'll die and you'll be with your family! All of this will have been like a dream! You'll be a little boy again with your family, and I'll be there! We'll have all of our lives together again to spend, forever and ever!"**

"**Stupid. You won't be there…because you'll be living here. Live on for me."**

**Then you smile. **_**You, **_**Uchiha Sasuke, smile. That's something I've never seen before. The beautiful curve of your plump lips, lips I just want, no, **_**need**_** to kiss one last time.**

**I need you. Sasuke, I love your smile. I need you to smile for me again because you never have before. I need you to live on to smile countless times…**

"**I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" I weep. "DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!"**

**Your black eyes stare beyond me at something I can't see. Slowly, they close and only three painful words escape your throat.**

"**Uzumaki Naruto…goodbye."**

**Your heart stops beating. Your breathing stops. Everything stops.**

_**Goodbye? **_**Sasuke, how could you say that? Just goodbye? Why not that you love me? Why not that you care about me? Did you really hate me?...**

**Everything stops. Everything but my tears.**

"**SASUKE!!!!"**

**I lean in and bring my lips to yours, pressing harder and harder. **_**God, **_**I need you. I need you so much. Your lips are still full and warm, but they don't kiss back. Grief fills me as I pull away and take your notebook. I flip it open and read the last words in it.**

_**We are two **__**bound by our love for each other to become one.**_

_**You are the sun and I the moon. **_

_**I love you.**_

**I sob as my tears and the sky's tears make the ink run. You loved me. You loved me.**

**You loved me.**

The wind picks up as the pink petals fly past my face, some getting stuck in my blond hair. You loved it when the weather was like this. You really liked dark and rainy weather, but you also loved a warm, spring day with the cherry blossom petals blowing. I wish you were here to see this with me.

_You were there when I needed a friend  
Thank you thank you_

God. I fall to my knees and grip at the grass. My chest is aching, cracking, breaking, shattering. It's so strong, and it hurts so much! It's like a kunai knife is being dragged up and down my chest, unstopping. My heart is crying out to see your angelic, slender, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous face again. It longs to see that smile, the smile that haunts me wherever I go.

_I never told you how much that meant  
Gotta thank you thank you_

Sasuke, you never knew just how much I loved you. Whenever I saw your face, my expression changed. I know it did. It's like I knew that there were good things in this world. Things that were perfect did exist for one another. We were both broken before we met each other; your family was killed, and I've never even had a family. It's not that we fit each other; it's that our broken pieces lined up to create something whole.

Your piece black and mine white.

Darkness can be a beautiful thing, just as beautiful as you. When you left me in the darkness, I was smothered by memories of you. White vanished in the powerful black. We were unbalanced and misplaced. I was hurting and my heart was lost. When you put two broken pieces together and take them away, it hurts even more than when you were first broken. Then you put them back together and rip them apart again, chipping away at the edges and cracking the pieces, only worsening the damage.

_I… I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through_

**Your frail and lifeless body lies in my arms as I stand in front Sakura's house. I have nowhere else to go in this rainstorm. I don't know what to do! Trembling, I knock on the white door.**

**You open the door, and your eyes widen in shock. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…Sasuke?"**

**I can't take it anymore. I fall to my knees and sob again, even though my face is already raw and puffy.**

"**He's…so cold…Why won't…he…answer me!? DAMMIT!!"**

_There is so much I can say  
But words get in the way so_

I pick at the dried blood on my hands and let it fall in front of the photograph. At least you're involved in Itachi's death now. With one last smile, I get up from my knees and walk towards my car parked on the other side of the street. I can't wait to show my sensei something I figured out yesterday! I think I might have found something useful for leukemia research! I don't sleep as much as I should because I usually stay up looking for a cure. I got a part-time job at the cancer research facility so I could try and look at some samples when the people weren't looking. The info in my car now, so I'll show sensei tomorrow!

There's a sudden flash of light. It's not bright enough to blind me, but someone is standing by my car that wasn't there before. The light makes it kinda hard to see, but I can dark pants and an oversized sweater…He has pale skin, a lean and slender body, and beautiful shiny raven hair that kinda sticks up.

Oh crap.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

Your figure smirks characteristically in the distance.

_I…I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through_

Oh God, Sasuke. Sasuke, it's you. It's really you. I find my legs running forward to meet you again, tears beginning to form in my eyes. The sound of a car honking barely registers in my mind.

"SASUKE!"

_Bang._

_Crash._

Am I flying?

Scarlet washes over me and I can see nothing but red. My body is twisted in agony. The sound of tires screeching echo somewhere, but my eyes are blinded by blood, so I can't know for sure. The smell of something metallic washes over me. It's hard to breathe.

What happened to me? I think I got hit by a car.

"_I can't believe it! You just hit that guy!"_

"_He should have looked before running into the street like that!"_

"_Someone call 911!"_

"_He's covered in blood! You really hit him! How could you do that?"_

"_It's not my fault!"_

Sasuke…Where are you?

You're not here. Was I just imagining things? Am I going to die alone? What about Sakura and everyone else? Am I going to have a funeral?

I remember your funeral…

**Church bells ring. ****People weep. Ravens cry. **

**Inside that box, that **_**stupid **_**box, is you. It can't be. How can they have you inside that casket? How can you be dead? **

**It's not true…**

"**Naruto!" Sakura sobs on my shoulder, clutching my hands. "Why did this have to happen?"**

**We stand before this wooden casket. I want to open it, to see you glare at me and yell, wondering why you were stuck in there. I know it's useless though. You're…no longer living.**

**Crap; someone is playing **_**it. **_**That song. The song that first connected us to each other is playing at our end.**

**No, it's not the end. We'll meet again. It's never goodbye.**

"_**We will dream no more, we can't run to a warm place, we will surely overcome the cruel dawn."**_

**Tears pour down my face as I remember that day. How the lightning flashed, illuminating your wet face. How the thunder crashed, leaving only the two of us together. **

_There is so much I can say  
But words get in the way_

Sasuke…why am I so weak? Did you feel like this when you were dying? I think my senses are failing…I can't hear anything. I can't move at all. I can't smell blood anymore. And I'm blinded…blinded by black, and there's no white.

It's painful, yet numb at the same time. Am I dying?

I wonder if I was right when I told you about the afterlife. I said that we'd be kids again and you'd be with your family. This life will have been a dream. If that's the case, will I see you again?

Sasuke…Are you there?

I just want to see you smile again…

White glows in the far off distance.

You were always black and I white.

…

"You idiot."

…

Sasuke?

_I will remember _

_So we're not together  
I will remember you_

_

* * *

_

**Uchiha Itachi Found Dead In Uchiha Complex**

Uchiha Itachi, the infamous mass murderer of his own family, was found stabbed to death on May 13th. Although he was on the run for twenty-one years, he was found death inside the room he killed his parents in. The murderer is unknown at this point. Suspiciously, a message written in blood saying '_You killed him inside' _was left beside the body. Police suspect the killer to be some sort of acquaintance of Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Unfortunately, Uchiha Sasuke succumbed to leukemia eight years ago, and former acquaintances are scarce. No other clues have been left.

**Announcements**

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_October 10th, 1979 – May 13th, 2008_

_Founder of a major advancement in cancer research_

_Dear friend to many__ people_

"_You were always black and I white."_

_

* * *

_

The sound of children laughing jingles through the air as they run together. The heat of the sun on that summer day was warm, yet comforting. There is a strange brightness to the scene as if there's a pure, white light shining upon the grassy field. Houses stick out in the far distance. Adults grin and chat as they sit with one another.

A young boy with spiky blond hair rubs his eyes as he lies in a flower patch. He sits up, looking around with uncertainty.

"Where am I?" he wonders, searching for something familiar. "I just had the strangest dream…"

"Hn. You idiot. I've been waiting for you."

The boy looks up to gaze with his bright blue eyes into endless black ones. A pale skinned boy with raven dark hair stands before him, a serene look on his face. His slim hands rest within the pockets of his beige shorts.

"Sasuke? I just had the weirdest nightmare…" the blond scratches his head.

Sasuke smirks, "It's okay, Naruto. We're together again."

"Sasuke?" a woman calls out. She runs in a navy dress towards Sasuke, beaming. Her long charcoal hair seems to glitter in the sunlight.

"Is that your mother?" Naruto asks in awe.

"I am!" she grins as she stands with her hands on her son's shoulders. They're the spitting image of each other with their ivory skin, their facial structure, their hair color, even their mannerisms. "Ready to go home, Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nods, "but can Naruto come too?"

"I don't see why not!" his mother exclaims cheerfully, "Naruto-kun, let's go home! Father and everyone else are waiting there for us!" She takes her son's hand in her own and nods approvingly at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes glitter in the light of the setting sun. With a grin, he nods back.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He grabs Sasuke's other creamy hand and the three set off into the horizon.

And then Sasuke smiles.

_I will remember you._

A/N: I thought of so many different endings for this. I had Sasuke and Naruto take each other's hand when Naruto first died, I had Naruto discover the cure for cancer, I had Naruto and Itachi get into a long fight, and I even had Naruto just get hit by a car with nothing to follow up. I really wanted them to reunite though. I think Itachi might have gone to hell, so I didn't include him in the end. This story means a lot to me, so please review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
